Father Fear
by Ififall
Summary: BBC 3 In The Flesh FanFiction. Kieren's leading Rick astray. Bill has to make it stop.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Sure, it wasn't a packed pub, but Kieren was shitting himself.

Bill Macy was a Rottweiler, and not one of the cuddly ones.

Without a command he could bite your face off with a grin.

"You know what we're doing don't ya?" He asked Kieren. Kieren shrugged, but he wasn't as stupid as Bill thought.

"We're going after you lot, you still wanna tag?" Bill asked.

* * *

With Rick by his side, Kieren couldn't refuse. It was the first time he'd get to spend time with Rick. Even if it was with Rick his Dad and his HVF mates. He got into the van. The only benefit was seeing Rick's quick looks in the rear-view mirror. Kieren leaned back into the chair as Bill put the radio on. Bill was always on the look-out for Rotters. It was easy for Rick to make an excuse to talk to him. As soon as Bill got out of the truck, Kieren could relax….but not for long.

"Why? Why did you do it Ren? We'd already said Goodbye" Rick asked him. It hurt Kieren to hear the confusion and hate in Rick's voice. He wanted to take the hate away and make Rick like him again. Make Rick want him. The problem was Kieren always felt that it was one-sided. Before Rick joined the army, Kieren thought about Rick every second of every minute. He always knew that Rick could never think about him that much.

"You were starting a new life, new mates, new school….everything" Rick said. "No Rick….you were the one doing all that….not me" Kieren said. The gap of silence only widened as Bill called his son from the Walkie-talkies. "Rotters, keep a look-out" Bill said. Kieren and Rick found the Rotter's first, a Father and Daughter chewing on an arm. Rick being the loyal Rotter Killer's son called his Dad straight away. "Yeah Dad, we've got them" Rick said.

Bill and his cronies Gary and Dean came along with their guns pointed. But Bill wanted his only son to have the honour. "Go on son…you do it" Bill said. "Rick….don't" Kieren said. Rick levelled his gun on his shoulder. His Dad was waiting for the Dead Rotters. "Rick these people can be treated" Kieren said. "Ren they can't, Rotter's are disgusting" Rick said. Kieren looked at the Rotters and stepped in front of Rick. In front of Rick's loaded gun.

* * *

"Yeah they're Rotters, but they can be treated just like we were" Kieren said.

"Bollocks Ren" Rick said.

"Look at them Rick….they're scared, they're harmless…like you…..like me"

"Rick….come on!" Bill yelled.

"If you kill them you may as well Kill me. Can you do it Rick? Can you kill me?" Kieren asked.

"Fuck" Rick said putting the gun down.

* * *

That moment was the last straw for Bill. He didn't talk to Rick when they got back and Rick made sure he stayed out of his way, until Bill wanted to put his plan into action. "Rick cover your cheek up, you're on show mate" Bill told his son as Rick went to the bathroom. When Rick was gone, Bill quickly went into his son's room and got his phone. He looked down at his son's mobile contacts. That soppy arsehole was still on it. Bill looked at his son's posters of blonde busty half-Naked babes before texting Kieren on his son's phone.

"_**Meet me in Cave at 11"**_

* * *

Kieren couldn't pretend he wasn't pleased, or chuffed that Rick wanted to see him. That he'd forgiven him for things he said, or never got to say or do. His mum Dad and Jem had an early night. Jem had this HVF speech in the morning. Kieren was able to slip away. Nothing could stop him and Rick from being together now. Kieren would make sure of it. He got to their meeting place and called out Rick's name. He stepped closer toward the cave and looked inside.

"Looking for someone?" Bill asked behind him.

* * *

Before Kieren could turn around Bill had him up against the outer cave wall.

"You think I'm stupid don't ya "Ren? You think I don't know what you're up to" Bill shouted.

"Piss off" Kieren said trying to punch him but he ended up scratching him instead.

"You're never gonna see our Rick again, you got that?" Bill said. Kieren smiled.

"You can't stop us Bill. I'm not losing him again" Kieren said.

"Rick doesn't give a shit about you" Bill said.

* * *

"That's not what he told me in your car" Kieren said, pushing Bill away with his fingers. "You can't stand it can you Bill? Rick wants me and there nothing you can do or say to change that. When he's ready Rick will be with me…..for good, and you can kiss your only son Goodbye" Kieren said.

That was a shock for Bill to hear. He punched Kieren in the face and dragged him inside his and Rick's cave. Bill took his torch out and put it on the floor. He kicked Kieren on the ground a few times before crouching down and wiping the tanned make-up off his face. "You're scum, you know that?" Bill said. "Rick will see it….now you'll feel it" Bill said. He kicked Kieren in the chest and took Kieren's trousers down, then his boxers off.

"Get off me you creepy bastard!" Kieren yelled.

* * *

Bill ignored Kieren as he took his own trousers down and got out a pair of plastic gloves. He stretched Kieren out before forcing himself inside him. Bill was surprised when he found that Kieren was squeaky clean down there. No Rotting flesh, No dark runny gunk, No pus filled stitches. "You're hurting me Bill" Kieren said. Bill ignored him as he thrust himself in Kieren deeper wanting Kieren to suffer. Bill pushed Kieren back down harder against the floor of his cave.

When Bill was finished he buttoned up his trousers.

"Now I ain't asking you. I'm telling you again Rotter. Stay away from Rick" Bill said.

* * *

Kieren said nothing. He laid on the floor in silence until he heard Bill leave. He pulled his boxers and his trousers up. He stayed in the cave wiping away his tears of anger. Did Rick know that his Dad was going to do this? Kieren told himself that Rick didn't. It hurt too much to think otherwise. He went home and

got a shower and went to bed. He couldn't tell anyone what had happened. Jem wouldn't believe him, and he didn't want his parent's getting worried…..again.

Kieren would make Bill pay…

* * *

But How?


End file.
